


Misunderstandings

by transtobio



Series: 3 + 1 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Fluff, M/M, awkwardness in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Kageyama helps Yamaguchi up, and one time the roles are reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this after writing a Tsukishima/Hinata story similar to this. Its kind of a sequel/prequel to it, so if there's any confusion I reccomend reading that fic first. This is my first time writing Yamaguchi, so apologies if he seems off. Anyways, enjoy!  
> edited 5/5: just minor word changes and fixed some spelling/punctuation errors

1.

 

Yamaguchi was concerned.

It had been five minutes since Tsukishima and Hinata went into the storage room, and they still hadn't left it. Who knows what those two were doing that was making them take so long.

Yamaguchi only hoped it was arguing and not something more… explicit.

Especially since he just brought in the volleyball cart.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on his side and Yamaguchi had to witness his best friend making out with someone. Dear god, he hoped that wasn't a tongue he was seeing.

The two, however, didn't even notice him. That made his escape from this embarrassing situation even easier. He left the cart where it was, in the middle of the room, and practically ran out.

Then, as if Yamaguchi wasn't having a terrible enough time, he tripped on the recently mopped floor. He stayed there, sprawled on the floor and contemplating why this happened to him. He hadn't done anything particularly bad lately; he had even gotten better at turning in homework on time. So why then did fate decide he needed to see his best friend macking on someone?

“-Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi?” he heard a voice, and craned his head to see who was speaking to him.

It was Kageyama. He hoped the other boy wasn't going to yell at him; that might make him start crying. “Are you… okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah.” he sat up, laughing nervously. “Sorry, I just decided to stay on the floor for a bit.”

“I see,” Kageyama looked both confused and concerned, and offered a hand. “We’re done cleaning, so everyone’s leaving. I just need to put this broom away.”

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi mumbled, looking back at the storage room door before what the other said made sense. “Oh! Let me, uh, get that for you.”

The taller boy gave him a look. “It’s just a broom.”

“Yeah but… you helped me up?”

“I don’t see how that relates to a broom.”

Yamaguchi didn’t want to let him know about the Business happening in that room. He knew how friendly Kageyama and Hinata were, whether they admitted it or not. There was no way Kageyama didn’t have a crush on Hinata. They were close; he thought the two were dating until he saw Hinata holding Tsukishima's hand. He then remembered that those two still didn’t know that he knew they were dating.

Anyways, there was no way Yamaguchi was letting Kageyama go into the storage room.

“I think that's going to bruise.” he heard Hinata complain, and turned his head to the source of the noise.

“Deal with it,” Tsukishima deadpanned as both he and Hinata left the storage room.

Yamaguchi looked fearfully at Kageyama, who was staring at Hinata and Tsukishima. Something clicked with him, and instead of sadness (like Yamaguchi expected) the other appeared annoyed.

“What? Why are you glaring?” Hinata said to Kageyama, oblivious.

“You look like something was just shoved up somewhere... unpleasant.” Tsukishima added, sneering at him.

“You two were taking too long,” Kageyama mumbled before shoving his way past Hinata.

Yamaguchi watched this with concern, convinced that Kageyama had figured out Hinata and Tsukishima were dating. At least he wasn’t the only one who knew now. That meant that he didn’t have to come up with an excuse about the storage room.

He only hoped that if Hinata and Tsukishima had done something, they had cleaned up.

 

 

2.

 

“Yamaguchi, can you hit my toss for a bit?”

The freckled boy almost tripped standing still, surprised to hear Kageyama addressing him. “Not Hinata?”

He saw the other boy scowl. “He sprained his ankle, remember? Tsukishima is taking him home.”

“Oh, right.” Yamaguchi felt dumb, seeing as how that had just happened five minutes ago. “Why me though? I’m not even a regular player.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Kageyama said simply. “I want to know how to set for you best.”

“... Okay,” he was still skeptical at the other’s motives, but decided to play along.

After all, it wasn’t often that the star setter of the team wanted to practice with him. He only hoped that he wouldn’t mess up or make the other angry. Kageyama was a loose cannon, and wouldn't hesitate to yell at someone. Sempai or not, it didn't matter to him.

Falling into the motions was easy. Kageyama had meant it when he said that he wanted to know how to set to Yamaguchi the best. He kept switching up how he tossed, completely focused on the other's spike. “How was that toss? Too high? Too low?” he asked after the fifth spike, tone oddly nervous.

Yamaguchi wiped his face with the collar of his shirt. “Uhh… Good? I like it closer to the net, though, since I don’t have as much spiking power.”

The taller boy nodded in what seemed to be relief. “A few more then.”

He nodded in return, jogging back to start his approach again.

Yamaguchi didn’t expect to trip over a stray water bottle on the way. Where did that come from?

Thankfully Kageyama noticed him flail and went to help him up. “You fall a lot.”

“Unfortunately,” he admitted, face turning red when the other didn’t let go of his hand. “You... uhm. You always help me up, though.”

“Of course I would!” Kageyama said sharply before wincing at his own loud voice.

Yamaguchi flinched as well; he hadn’t expected for the other to respond like that. “Kageyama? You’re still…” he gestured to their intertwined hands, flushing.

The other boy pulled away like his hand was on fire before stammering and apologizing. His face was red as well, Yamaguchi noticed.

“Let’s get back to practice.” he replied, grinning at the embarrassed boy.

A smile can always diffuse a situation, and that certainly applied here. Kageyama stood up straight before taking a deep breath, eyes closed. He nodded, no longer blushing.

The two returned to spiking/tossing and continued until practice ended. It was nice, Yamaguchi thought, to spend time with Kageyama. Even though it was in the middle of a gym and surrounded by other sweaty teenagers. The other boy wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t being goaded by Hinata or yelling.

Yamaguchi considered retracting that statement when said boy pulled him aside after practice. Was he going to shout at him for tripping so much? Or did Kageyama think he was a hopeless case and wanted to tell him in private? Maybe he couldn’t do a good toss for Yamaguchi, and was going to blame it on him.

It was sheer terror that kept the freckled boy quiet as the other struggled to talk. His face was red again, which was odd considering they had just finished cool-down exercises.

“Do you, uhh.” Kageyama tried to say something, stopping halfway. “Do you like-damnit. Did you know that Hinata and Tsukishima were dating?”

Oh. He must have been referring to the storage room incident from a while ago. Yamaguchi was sure that that wasn’t what he was going to say at first, but said nothing. “Yeah I knew, Kageyama. That’s why I tried to stop you from going into the storage room.”

“Were they… doing things in there?” the taller boy asked, sounding both disgusted and embarrassed.

“Uhm,” Yamaguchi looked at the ground, flustered. “Maybe? I don’t know, I left as soon as I saw them in there.”

“I see,” Kageyama looked awkward again. “Do you… Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Don’t you have a crush on Tsukishima?”

Yamaguchi laughed at that statement and waved a hand in response. “No way. Tsukki’s my best friend. I thought you had a crush on Hinata?”

“Ew, no. He’s a.... friend, I guess.”

He giggled in response. “That’s good. That you’re friends, I mean! Not that you don’t… have a crush on Hinata. Well, that’s good too.”

Huh. Kageyama didn’t look angry at his ramblings. In fact, he was almost smiling.

Yamaguchi’s face felt warm, and he coughed and looked to the side. “The third years are buying meat buns from the store. We can probably catch up to them.”

Kageyama nodded in response, and that was the end of that.

 

 

3.

 

Classes had been rough today, which made Yamaguchi cheer when it was lunch time. He was looking forward to getting his favorite fruit juice and eating lunch with the other first years. That had become a regular thing, which he was glad for. It was ridiculously funny to see Tsukishima and Hinata try to tone down their relationship in front others. He was surprised that they thought that no one knew about them when they were so obvious.

Yamaguchi was so occupied with lunch that he didn’t notice when Tsukishima fell behind. He smiled when he got to the vending machine, unsurprised to see Kageyama there.

“Where’s Tsukishima?” That pulled Yamaguchi out of his happy thoughts, and he looked at the other with confusion.

“Tsukki… oh,” he put his face in his hands. “I wasn’t paying attention and this girl pulled him aside. Poor Tsukki.”

“A girl?” Hinata’s voice piped up.

Yamaguchi must have really been out of it to not notice the small boy. “I gotta see this!” The shorter boy said with excitement.

He wasn’t convincing anyone, Yamaguchi thought as Hinata ran past him. He bumped into the other boy along the way, though, and sent both of them to the ground.

Hinata shouted apologies as he got up, running off before the two could blink. The other teen winced as he sat up, rubbing the arm that had collided with the other.

“Fucking idiot Hinata,” Kageyama grumbled, helping him up. “He needs to pay more attention.”

“Thanks, Kageyama.” Yamaguchi mumbled, noticing the other’s red face.

“I’ll buy you juice today. You got run into by the idiot, after all.”

The freckled boy nodded politely, and hid a smile at the other’s increasing blush. He waited patiently as Kageyama got out his wallet, counting the money and paying.

“No. Wait. That wasn’t what I meant to say.” Kageyama said suddenly, face deliberately turned away. “I mean I still want to buy you that juice but. Fuck. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes?” Yamaguchi replied, confused.

“I just wanted you to know that I… l-like you.”

Well. Yamaguchi didn’t hear that every day. He didn't remember the last time he had gotten a confession, let alone from someone way out of his league. Tsukishima was usually the one that the girls liked, since he was tall and smart. Few people noticed Yamaguchi hanging beside him.

Said teen blinked when he noticed a drink being held out before him. Kageyama was already sipping on his milk box, squeezing it hard enough to break it.

Yamaguchi smiled suddenly. “Thank you Kageyama. I like you too.”

The other boy choked and looked in confusion at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “Will you, uhm, go out with me?” he asked, surprised by his own words.

Kageyama was stunned and replied immediately. “Y-yes! Of course!”

Yamaguchi took the drink before the other dropped it. However, _he_ almost dropped it when he saw Kageyama smile at him. It was an honest smile, non-threatening and pure. He took the shorter boy’s hand shyly.

Yamaguchi blinked and laughed quietly, feeling like things were finally going well for him.

 

 

+1.

 

“Did you see the look on his face?"  Yamaguchi said with a giggle.

Kageyama snickered beside him. "He looked like someone broke his glasses."

"Or destroyed his dinosaur collection."

"He has a dinosaur collection?"

Yamaguchi pursed his lips. "Don't tell him I told you, but yes."

That made Kageyama laugh, which Yamaguchi looked at quietly with awe. He grabbed the other boy’s hand in a moment of bravery, with the hope that he wouldn’t notice.

The taller boy flinched in response, which made him nearly pull away. However, Kageyama grabbed his hand firmly, eyes averted as he bit his lip shyly.

They walked together awkwardly, conversation stilled as they got used to holding hands.

Yamaguchi worried about his hand being too sweaty as they reached his house. “Do you want to come in?” he asked Kageyama, not wanting to let go of his hand yet.

The other nodded furiously which made Yamaguchi smile, and he (unfortunately) let go of his hand to open the door.

“I’m home,” he said reflexively, surprised that there was no response.

His mom must have gone to the grocery store.

“P-pardon the intrusion!” Kageyama called out beside him, leaning down to untie his shoes.

This made him lose his balance and he fell, nearly hitting his head in the process.

Yamaguchi took a moment to look at Kageyama, who had been reduced to pure awkwardness after falling. He was usually the one who ended up on the floor, and felt a bit of satisfaction in not doing so today.

Satisfaction turned into concern, and he helped Kageyama up. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he mumbled in response, face red from embarrassment.

Yamaguchi sighed in relief. “That’s good. I’m glad.”

Kageyama straightened up, and nearly said something when he noticed how close they were. He was a mere centimeter taller, after all. There was little height difference between them, a fact that he realized when his lips almost brushed the others.

“Yamaguchi,” he said softly, hand moving to cup the others cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

The other teen flinched when he spoke, shaken out of his own thoughts. He tried not to giggle due to nerves, especially since his face was already red. “Y-yes!”

Yamaguchi feels lips press softly against his own, gone after a moment. He tried not to think too hard about this kiss (his first kiss!) as he finished taking off his shoes. Kageyama did the same and barely noticed Yamaguchi leading him into the living room. “My mom’s at the grocery store so it’s just us, do you want to watch a movie or something?”

The taller boy shrugged in response. “Sure.”

Yamaguchi smiled, looking forward to cuddling with Kageyama during the movie.

If he was lucky, he might be able to sneak a kiss or two before his mom got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I want to know what people think so any critique and/or comments are welcome!


End file.
